


Terrible Aim (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Language of Flowers, M/M, Pre-Slash, art therapy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Daryl ne flirt pas… dans le sens traditionnel.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Kudos: 7





	Terrible Aim (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Terrible Aim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721028) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)

Daryl n’avait pas exactement les meilleurs modèles en grandissant, voire n’en avait pas du tout. Personne ne lui avait appris comment se raser ou réparer un carburateur, et certainement pas à propos des fleurs et des abeilles. Merle aimait penser qu’il lui avait appris tout ce qu’il savait, mais ce n’était pas vrai. Daryl avait appris la plupart des choses en observant et en testant : comment chasser, comment dépouiller à peu près tout, comment se cacher en pleine vue.

Comment flirter avec un homme, ou plutôt comment _ne pas_ le faire.

Il était très bon pour _ne pas_ flirter. Enfin, c'était plutôt simple quand tu gardes tout le monde éloigné. Et quand le monde a tourné, il ne restait personne pour qui s’embêter, se cacher de, pour éloigner quand les papillons s’installaient dans son ventre puisqu’il n’y avait plus personne pour les faire arriver là.

Jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne l’aient trouvé _lui_ , avec ses cheveux au vent et ses yeux comme de l’eau, brillant de malice et pourtant si beaux. Et quand les papillons ont commencé à arriver, il les a écrasés, il a fait de son mieux pour éteindre la flamme avant qu’elle ne soit incontrôlable. Cela venait du fait qu’il était un Dixon, du genre insupportable empli de venin et de moonshine, le genre dont Merle aurait été fier, et il se détestait un peu pour cela.

Mais plus Daryl sentait ses yeux sur lui, transperçant son armure comme une rivière à travers un canyon, plus il le repoussait. Ça avait commencé par des petites choses, un doigt d’honneur et des noms peu flatteurs. Puis un lapin dans la tête, mais cela aurait très bien pu être un ‘Je t’aime’ dans le langage de la forêt. Et peut-être que ça l’était.

Carol lui a dit d’arrêter de se comporter comme un écolier avec un crush, mais il s’est moqué d’elle. Il n’a pas vraiment compris ce qu’elle voulait dire puisqu’il n’a jamais été à l’école. En réalité, il n’a été à l’école qu’après que sa mère ne meurt et qu’un poulet ne le trouve pieds nus à courir dans la rue pendant les heures de cours.

C’est à ce moment-là qu’ils ont fait tous les test, pour en savoir plus sur son état mental ou peu importe ce que ça voulait dire. Mais il ne pouvait ni lire ni écrire, donc ils utilisaient l’art, ils l’asseyaient avec une boîte à crayons et le laissaient dessiner un moment. Cela lui offrait une catharsis qu’il n’avait jamais eu. Il se demandait à quel point cela il aurait été mieux s’il avait continué, mais il n’en avait pas le luxe ces jours-ci.

Mais de temps en temps, il s’installait avec Judith pour un moment et sortait les crayons. Sa dextérité n’était pas terrible, mais cela lui laissait cinq minutes pour laisser son esprit voguer, pour laisser tout ce qu’il avait vu et tout ce qu’ils avaient vu détruits disparaître, pour profiter d’un peu de paix.

****

Paul avait l’habitude de se faire frapper au visage avec le temps. Faut apprendre à faire avec les coups quand tu grandis gay. Mais à chaque fois qu’il entrait dans la maison des Grimes, il s’attendait à ce que Daryl le frappe avec quelque chose, que ce soit un objet ou juste une plaisanterie mal placée.

Mais il mentirait s’il ne disait pas que c’était de l’amour au premier coup, alors ça semblait en accord.

Alors quand il est entré aujourd’hui, un pas derrière Rick, et qu’il a entendu Carol ricaner et Daryl jurer, il s’attendait à quelque chose de physique. Et il eu raison parce qu’aussitôt que Rick a annoncé leur présence, il a été frappé dans le nez par une boulette de papier.

Ses yeux sont tombés sur Daryl, un bras autour de Judith comme un bouclier, et un autre tenant un crayon fuchsia. Il eu l’air aussi étonné que Paul pendant une demie seconde jusqu’à ce qu’il ne tourne un regard meurtrier vers Carol. Paul saisit l’opportunité pour ramasser le papier et le fourrer dans sa poche. Ce n’était probablement rien, juste une image pour le bébé, mais il s’est senti obligé de le faire.

Elle pesait lourd dans sa poche le temps du trajet vers Hilltop, mais ils avaient des choses plus urgentes à discuter sur le moment. Alors il a attendu jusqu’à ce qu’il retourne dans le sécurité de sa chambre avant de laisser ses doigts se renfermer autour du papier chiffonné. Il l’a sorti de son manteau et l’a déplié, en faisant attention de ne pas déchirer les bords.

Il prit brusquement une bouffée d’air lorsqu’il étudia le dessin. Il était assez rudimentaire, comme celui d’un enfant, mais il pouvait voir Daryl dans chaque coup de crayon, une beauté cachée que beaucoup manqueraient s’ils ne faisaient pas suffisamment attention. Mais, il faisait attention, il a fait attention, le premier jour où ils se sont rencontrés. Et il se demandait si Daryl le voyait de la même façon.

Les fleurs roses flottants dans ses cheveux l’ont fait avaler autour d’un nœud dans sa gorge. Peut-être que Daryl les a dessinées pour l’émasculer, mais ça ne semblait pas comme Daryl. Il connaissait la nature, le pouvoir des couleurs, et des fleurs roses _voulaient dire_ quelque chose.

On peut-être qu’il s’imaginait trop de choses, dans ce stupide dessin, un qui lui avait été jeté au visage. Mais encore une fois, ça n’aurait pas été la première fois que Daryl ait visé sa tête pour finalement toucher son cœur. Pour un archer, il visait terriblement parfois.

Ou peut-être pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
